creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Feast Of Eyeless George And The Bird-Man
Hee-Hee-Hee, WELCOME TO DEADITION 62 OF CREEPS CASTLE, FEAR FIENDS! Your GHOST-HOST OF HORROR, CREEPS, is launching a brand new WEBFRIGHT from my LAB CHOP COMPUTER here in my CASTLE heh-heh-heh-heh. I call it E-SLAY, where kiddies just like you can get KILLER DEALS on merchandise, like our first story. I name this one... A farm boy was feeding chickens out, in the barnyard of a farm out, in Nebraska one afternoon back in March of 1947. There was a strong wind that blew through the field of wheat just then and the farmboy and a few of the chickens glanced up, into the sky. Something huge and winged soared with the wind up, above the clouds. It had a defined sharpened beak like a bird's, but was silhouetted in the sunlight. "What the?" the farm boy said and hid in the barn fast. He peeked out from the barn-door and whatever the winged-thing was, was nowhere in sight then. The farm boy hesitantly came out of the barn and the sound of crows cawing away were heard nearby. "Daniel, where are you boy?!" a man's voice called out from the farmhouse. "Right here Daddy" the farm boy called back t him and hurried to the farmhouse. "You slow half wit, you should have been done feedin' those chickens twenty minutes ago!" a farmer hollered at Daniel. "Sorry Daddy, I was just enjoying the nice day outside here" Daniel explained. "Enjoyin' the nice day instead of gettin' chores done eh! You stupid boy you" Daniel's father mockingly fired back angrily and hit Daniel in his face, slapping him. Daniel cried out in pain. "Milk the cow boy!" Daniel's father demanded of him, going back into the farmhouse. Daniel got the milk pail and heard a whispery-voice whispering something off in the wheat field. He put the bucket of chicken feed and the milk bucket against the barn and checked out who was whispering. As he stepped through the wheat, the whispering became more audible. "The Period Of The Feast 'tis soon" the whispers spoke. Daniel then saw that it was a teenage boy whispering, but his eyes were gone. Daniel gave a surprised gasp and the eyeless teenager's shaggy black hair blew in the wind along with the wheat. His eye-sockets were holes with the flesh rotting around them. The eyeless teen was wearing a pair of red suspenders, and his red overalls were mostly hidden by the wheat. "W-w-who are you?" Daniel nervously inquired of him. "I am known as Eyeless George. I am a phantom of sorts, and come with The Bird-Man" the creepy teenager told the boy, explaining things. "The Period Of The Feast of which I have repeated, 'tis a meal that I and The Bird-Man partake of. The Bird-Man 'tis a creature of the Earth that dwells underground until it gets an urge to feed" Eyeless George went on describing to Daniel in his whispery-voice. Then the phantom faded-out, disappearing from the wheat field. Daniel ran into the farmhouse scared. Daniel's father was drinking a bottle of Jim Beam Whiskey in a chair, while listening to the song Jeepers Creepers on the radio in the living-room. Daniel was hiding underneath his blanket in his bed upstairs. He heard a sudden flapping noise of wings outside his bedroom-window. He peeked out of his blanket and saw a shadow of large, feathery-wings fly passed his open-window on his wall. Investigating, the farm boy saw that it was the same bird-like thing that he had seen before. It wasn't silhouetted in the sunlight any longer though. Daniel could see its colors and features. The thing's colors were only on its head which were light-blue and black. Those colors were in a diamond pattern all over the creature's skull. Around its solid-black eyes were outlines of light-blue. The monster's body was black and like a man's, but without features. The thing's human-like arms and hands were stretched out from under its huge black wings of feathers. "The Bird-Man!!" Daniel shrieked, removing his straw-hat. "That's right, Daniel, that 'tis The Bird-Man of which I spoke of earlier" Eyeless George whispered to him from beneath the his bedroom-window, standing in his bare-feet down in the grass. "He 'tis surveying the area here for our meal. It has to be an evil human. We both feat upon that type!" Eyeless George whispered up to Daniel. Then the phantom disappeared once more, fading out. Daniel quietly went back ooutside and milked the cow in the barn. "Where were ya at Danny boy?" his father's voice drunkenly said from somewhere inside the barn. "I saw something scary Daddy. See, I milked our cow like ya wanted" he answered. "You good for nothin' slacker. I'll make ya scared boy!!" Daniel's father put it to him sternly and clearly. He grabbed his son by the arm then. That evening, poor Daniel cried in his bed with his arm in a sling. "If you can hear me, Eyeless George, I have food for ya!!" he cried. The phantom materialized within his room by his bed and whispered to the boy: "ah, thank you very much Daniel." "Your meal is in that room across the hall" Daniel pointed, telling him. As Daniel's abusive father snored in his bed, something crashed through the ceiling suddenly and woke him up. It was The Bird-Man. The monster stood on its human-like black feet on the edge of the bed, among broken wood. Its toes and fingers sprouted claws then, and as Daniel's father gasped, paralyzed with horror, The Bird-Man pecked his eyes in the darkness, as he screamed over and over. Eyeless George laughed in his whispery-voice, watching in the doorway. The Bird-Man made a cawing-sound like a crow very loudly and wildly. The monster's clawed-hands were digging into the man's throat within the shadows. "Time to feast!" Eyeless George whisoered, showing his silvery-fangs. The next morning, Daniel peeked into his father's bedroom and gasped. "All set to come live with me and Uncle Eddie, Daniel?" a lady called out from downstairs. "Yes, Aunt Gretchen!" the boy called back and ran from the room. "We're going to have a nice lunch when we get to our farmhouse!" the voice of Aunt Gretchen described. "Oh boy!" the voice of Daniel responded with excitement. There was just the skull of Daniel's father on the pillow of his bed. Now The Bird-Man had a lot of SKULL in getting his meal. It's absolutely IN-PECK-ABLE aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! And how about that phantom monster Eyeless George! He really got INTO THE SPIRIT with laughing. I guess the winged-monster knew what he wanted to eat first from a BIRD'S EYE VIEW...EYES! Hee-Hee-Hee!